Fireworks
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Their story started on New year's eve. now, it ends in tears also on New year's eve. Final Chapter ready! Notice: the last two chapters will be short!
1. Memories

I bet that all of you were thinking if Troy and Gabriella will still be together after the two High School Musical movies, I think. Well, imagine if Gabriella is the first to go in this tragic love drama that ended in New Year's Eve. Also, don't forget the reviews, please!

The summary: Tory and Gabriella's story started in New Year's Eve. But when Gabriella is diagnosed with breast cancer and was told that she has until 12:00 midnight of New Year's Eve to live, Troy gives Gabriella all the time with her until she dies. Thus, it all ends on New Year's Eve.

**Troy's POV**

(Tory is on a hill, looking at the stars. Then he speaks to himself)

I can still remember everything, from the time we met on New Year's Eve, until the time she was with me in the championship song and dance numbers after our championship game. Now, nothing can stop us, after all that happened to me and Gabriella, it's all pure bliss.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella walk out onto the Freestyle club balcony for a chat over some hot chocolate_

_Troy: But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?_

_Gabriella: Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted._

_Troy: Really? Why is that?_

_Gabriella: I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career._

_Troy: Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe._

_Gabriella: Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!_

_Troy: I know! Completely!_

_Gabriella: Well you sounded like you've sung a lot, too._

_Troy: Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me. _

_Crowd: 9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!_

_The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display begins. Troy and Gabriella look at each other in a moment of silence before Gabriella breaks the silence_

_Gabriella: I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year._

_Troy: Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow._

_Gabriella: Yeah!_

_Troy: Here, put your number in._

_They take out their cell phones_

_Troy: Here._

_Troy takes a picture of Gabriella_

_Gabriella: You too._

_Troy takes a picture of himself with Gabriella's phone_

_Troy: There you go._

_Gabriella walks away without Troy noticing_

_Troy: Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?_

_Troy discovers that Gabriella has left. He looks at the picture of her in his phone longingly_

_Troy: Gabriella._

_(Next scene)_

_Gabriella finally emerges. Troy gets alongside her_

_Troy: Hey!_

_Gabriella: I don't..._

_Troy: Believe it._

_Gabriella: Well me..._

_Troy: Either. But how?_

_Gabriella: Well my mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque.I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day._

_Troy: (whispering) I know, but we had to leave first thing._

_Gabriella: Why are you whispering?_

_Troy: What? Oh, uh... well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing._

_Student: (to Troy) Hey, what's up?_

_Troy: Hey._

_Gabriella: Too much for them to handle?_

_Troy: No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh... it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person._

_Gabriella suddenly turns and goes down a hallway as Troy finishes his sentence_

_Troy: So, uh... anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that.  
Troy points at the winter musical sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board_

_Gabriella: I won' be signing up for anything for awhile. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show._

_Troy: Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible._

_(Author's note: there's a lot more next scenes that happened in the High School Musical movie that I used as flashback scenes. Note that the spaces after one scene means that it's the next flashback scene)_

_Gabriella comes up behind Troy and startles him_

_Gabriella: Hey! So you decided to sign up for something?_

_Troy: Uh... No. You?_

_Gabriella: No. Um... why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?_

_Troy: Right._

_Troy: Um... Miss Darbus is a little... harsh._

_Gabriella: The Wildcat superstar's afraid?_

_Troy: No! No, I'm not afraid, I... I'm just... scared._

_Gabriella: Me too... usually._

_Gabriella does something unexpected_

_Gabriella: I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus. _

_Troy stands in shock over what Gabriella just did_

_Miss Darbus: Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs._

_Troy: (from his hiding spot) I'll sing with her._

_Miss Darbus: Troy Bolton? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?_

_Troy: Team._

_Miss Darbus: Ah._

_Troy: Um, but I'm here alone. Actually I came to sing with her._

_Miss Darbus: Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over._

_Troy: (about Gabriella) she has an amazing voice._

_Miss Darbus: Perhaps the next musicale._

_We find that it was Troy who left the note in Gabriella's locker, and that he is waiting for her. Gabriella arrives_

_Gabriella: Wow! It's like a jungle up here._

_Troy: Yeah, just like that cafeteria._

_Gabriella: Where I just humiliated myself into the next century._

_Troy: No! Come on._

_Gabriella: So this is your private hideout?_

_Troy: Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists._

_Gabriella: You pretty much have the school wired, don't you Troy? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend. _

_Troy: Unless we lose._

_Gabriella: I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son._

_Troy: Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing._

_Gabriella: You worried?_

_Troy: My parents friends are always saying, "Your son's the basketball guy. You must be so proud." Sometimes I don't wanna be the "basketball guy." I just wanna be a guy. You know?_

_Gabriella: I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that guy?_

_Troy: To them, I'm the playmaker dude._

_Gabriella: Then they don't know enough about you, Troy. At my other schools I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like... a girl._

_Troy: You even look like one, too._

_Gabriella giggles softly at Troy's joke_

_Gabriella: Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself._

_Troy: Yeah._

_Gabriella: Singing with you felt like that._

_Troy: Well, um... I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you._

_Gabriella: So you really wanna do the callbacks?_

_Troy: Hey, just call me me freaky callback boy._

_Gabriella: (giggling) you're a cool guy, Troy. But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten._

_Bell rings. Troy and Gabriella both sigh as Troy takes Gabriella's hand as they get back inside_

_Coach Bolton leaves the gym. As he does, Gabriella appears behind Troy_

_Gabriella: Wow. So this is your real stage._

_Troy: (chuckles at Gabriella's wording) Yeah. I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym._

_Troy hands the ball to Gabriella who shoots the ball and makes the basket, impressing Troy_

_Troy: Whoa! Don't tell me you're good at hoops, too._

_Gabriella: You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game._

_Troy: No way._

_Gabriella: Mm-hm. Yeah, and in the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn._

_Troy: Oh! Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha. Funny._

_Troy shoots the ball and makes another great basket_

_Gabriella: I've been rehearsing with Kelsi._

_Troy: Me, too. And, um, by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience._

_Gabriella: (getting a bit defensive) Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to sing..._

_Troy: (becoming playful) Gabriella, chill._

_Gabriella decides to take the ball from Troy_

_Troy: (as Gabriella takes the ball away) Hey, that's traveling. (Door opens) No that's really bad traveling._

_Gabriella: What? What?_

_Troy runs up behind Gabriella and picks her up and spins making her laugh as the door that opened closes_

_Troy: Hey, how you doin'? (Gabriella is silent) Listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about,_

_Gabriella: (turning to face Troy) and here it is: I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Troy. It's OK. So we're good._

_Troy: Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks._

_Gabriella: I don't wanna do the callbacks either. Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the scholastic decathlon and you'll win the championships. It's where we belong. (She reaches into her locker and hands Troy her copy of Breaking Free) Go, Wildcats._

_Troy: But I..._

_Gabriella: Me neither. (Gabriella walks away)_

_Troy: Gabriella?_

_Troy is about to go home when he gets an idea. He silently goes around to the back of Gabriella's house and dials her number on his cell phone. Gabriella is sitting on her bed when her phone starts ringing. She picks up_

_Gabriella: Hello?_

_Troy: (on the phone) what you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it. _

_Gabriella turns on her nightstand lamp_

_Gabriella: (on the phone) you sounded pretty convincing to me. _

_Troy: (on the phone) Listen, the guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things._

_Gabriella: (on the phone) Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it._

_Troy: (on the phone) Maybe because I don't wanna only be the basketball guy. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs._

_Gabriella: (on the phone) what about your dad?_

_Troy: (on the phone) and it's not about my dad. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?_

_Gabriella: (on the phone) I don't know, Troy._

_Troy: (on the phone) well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something._

_Gabriella: (on the phone) what do you mean?_

_Troy: (on the phone) turn around._

_Gabriella turns around and sure enough, Troy is standing on her balcony. They hang up their phones as Gabriella goes to the door and opens it_

_Troy: (singing in acapella) _

_This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something... (spoken) new._

(holds up Gabriella's copy of Breaking Free) It's a pairs audition.

_Sharpay can't believe what just happened. She runs off stage. Troy hands Gabriella a microphone. Troy nods to Kelsi who begins playing the intro to Breaking Free. However Gabriella is frozen. Troy sees this and motions for Kelsi to stop._

_Gabriella: (to Troy) I can't do it, Troy, not with all those people staring at me._

_Gabriella tries to walk away but Troy grabs her arm_

_Troy: (softly) hey, hey, look at me, look at me, right at me. Right at me. It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarten._

_Troy once again motions for Kelsi to start playing. This time the backdrop comes down_

_Gabriella, now in a red dress, runs up to Troy and hugs him from behind_

_Gabriella: (happily) Congratulations, Wildcat!_

_Troy: (excitedly) what about your team?_

_Gabriella: We won too!_

_Troy moves in to kiss Gabriella, but Chad ruins it_

(The scene fades, goes back to Troy looking at the stars)

I guess that's all I can remember of my first time with Gabriella. But now, I'm worried…

**Now we already saw the past from Troy's point of view, but the drama starts on the next chapter. Don't ask me, that's for you guys to find out.**


	2. Together until she faints

Last chapter, we saw the past of Troy and Gabriella, back in High School Musical. Now, we will see the part where Troy sees Gabriella again, and the most heartbreaking part, the time when Gabriella sees the truth (Or sort).

_Dec. 4, 2006_

It was evening, and Troy was walking alone, and opts to stay at a café. He just ordered iced tea and sat on the chair with a table, and he sipped his tea. Just then, someone walked to him. It was Gabriella.

"Troy? Is that you?"

Troy looked to her and he said, "Gabriella, I thought I would never see you again. It was months ago, when we saw each other." Gabriella sat on the other chair and she said, "Troy, how I missed you so much. I never got to kiss you because Chad bugged in to give you the game ball. So sorry, Troy." Troy said, "Oh, it was nothing. I understand."

Troy had finished sipping his tea, and he looked at Gabriella. He told her, "I saw the stars in the sky, and it reminded me of our time together when we were still at east high. Thus, I was alone ever since." Gabriella said, "You know, my mom and I moved to New York. I didn't know you moved to New York, too, Troy. Where do you live now?" Troy then was quiet for awhile and then he said to Gabriella where he lives, and Gabriella told her address too.

Troy then got up and said, "Gabriella, I got to go. Until then."

Gabriella then followed Troy and said, "I'll walk with you. Please, be with me until I reach my house." Then the two started walking together, in the cold, full moon night.

Troy asked to Gabriella, "I wonder what happened to Sharpay, Gabriella. You see, she has been that way, until she decided to just let things be that way, and she accepted if she can't be getting the lead role." Gabriella giggled and she said, "You're right. She has to give somebody else a chance." Troy said, "Are we going to see each other again, Gabriella?"

They stopped walking already because they were already in Gabriella's home. She said, "Well, you'll see. I'll be coming back later on. Now you know my house, that's a yes."

Gabriella then walked on the house door and said, "Until then, Troy. Night-night, sweetie." Then she closed the door. Troy said to himself, "Night-night, Gabriella. Until then." after that, he walked home.

_Bolton residence_

Troy was back in his bedroom and he laid himself in his bed and got his basketball. He then threw his basketball upwards, for five times, and then he stopped. He then said to himself, _Gabriella, thank goodness that you're back in my arms, even just for one night._

Later, he got up, went to the terrace of his room and looked outside, still staring at the night sky and looking at the stars. He then thought of what happened awhile ago, and he just sighed and then sat in the chair in the terrace. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

_Montez residence_

Gabriella locked her room, and she decided to prepare to sleep. But then, suddenly, she felt something trickling down to her tummy. She said to herself, _Something is wrong with me…_ she then faced in her mirror, took off her t shirt, and she looked closely in the mirror, she then slowly put her hand in her left breast, and as she slowly lifted her bra up, she then felt something from her hands, like something wet, a watery liquid with a funny smell.

She then took her bra off and said to herself again, _what's wrong with me? Maybe it will be gone later on when I wake up tomorrow. _She then slept without a bra and with pajamas and a white t shirt, and fell asleep.

_Dec. 5, 2006_

Someone was knocking on the Bolton's door. Then, Troy opened the door and surprise, surprise! It's Sharpay, giving Troy a visit. Sharpay said, "Hi, Troy! Long time no see, Troy! It was after the musical that I decided to go on my own." Troy was surprised and he only said, "Nice to see you again, Sharpay. I'm glad to see you again, but no, bye-bye." Then he closed the door in humiliation.

Sharpay said, "Open this door, Troy! I don't want to hurt you." Troy opened the door and said, "Are you done speaking?" Sharpay said, "Let me in!" Troy said, "Wait for me. I'll just change my clothes, and then I'll come down."

Troy then rushed on his room and escaped from another window (this window is not facing the terrace but facing another way, on the side) and then he runs away. Sharpay, meanwhile, got bored and she came inside and checked Troy's room, only to find out that he escaped. She then shouted, "TROY!!!"

Troy then showed up at Gabriella's window, and he caught her checking her breast again and Troy caught her right-handed and he said, "Nice breasts." Gabriella was surprised and she covered up with a blanket. She laughingly said, "Troy, I was surprised! Why are you here, anyway?" Troy turned back and said, "I'm sorry for surprising you, Gabriella. Can I look now?"

Gabriella just gave Troy a stern look with a smile.

After a few minutes, Troy and Gabriella were walking again in the streets of Manhattan while trying to go to a mall there. She said, "Troy, I'm so happy to be with you. I wish that we'll be happy together forever." Troy nodded in agreement, and he said, "Yeah, Gabriella, me too. I wish that would happen." While they were walking, Sharpay came out of nowhere and she said, "Hi Gabriella. Nice to see you again." Then, she faced Troy. She then said, "Troy, why did you escape from me?"

Troy said, "Well, I was supposed to pick up Gabriella, but you stood in my way, so I used a detour." Sharpay was blushing red after hearing these words. Gabriella laughed and then said to Sharpay, "Sharpay, thanks for giving Troy enough time with you. I hope he did not have gotten irritated." Sharpay said, "He did have gotten annoyed when I came over by surprise." Then they all laughed and moved on.

Finally, they reached the mall and they went in. As they looked for cool items and walked in the aisles, Gabriella asked, "What brought you here, Sharpay?" She said, "I got bored. Thus, I decided to go out and have some fresh air, without my brother Ryan."

Gabriella then stopped and looked at a jewelry store. She then called Troy and she said to Troy, "Wow Troy. It's so beautiful." Troy saw the beautiful necklace that had a golden heart with silver wings, and he said, "I bet it's a locket." The owner of the store came and said, "That is a locket and necklace in one, sir. It's perfect for your girlfriend." Sharpay then caught up and said, "Troy, Gabriella, why did you leave me outside? I almost lost you guys."

The store owner then said, "There's two of them, and it's available as a pair. This is available until New Year's Eve, sir, for only $25." Troy said, "Can I reserve it, because I only have $10 with me." The store owner accepted the reservation, but he said, "Just make sure you buy it before New Year's Eve." Then, Troy and Gabriella left, and Sharpay followed them again.

When they were already supposed to order at a fastfood chain there, Gabriella then experienced a heavy dizziness, she said, "Oh, my head. I feel sick, or something." Troy noticed it and he said, "Gabriella, are you fine?" she answered, "I'm ok, maybe. Don't worry about me, Troy." She then fainted, and fell in the floor. Troy said, "Gabriella? Are you ok? Gabriella, answer me!" Sharpay said, "What happened to her?" Troy tried to wake up Gabriella but no effect. He shouted, "Everyone, help us! My friend's collapsed! Anybody, please help us!!"

Sharpay said, "I'll call an Ambulance. You keep Gabriella in good company until it arrives."

Troy just faced Gabriella, and he said, "Gabriella."

**Oh no! It looks like Gabriella is not feeling good! What will happen next? Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The truth

It looks like Gabriella wasn't careful of herself, now that she didn't even know the signs. Now, she gets rushed to the hospital, and Chad, Taylor and Ryan knew what happened.

Troy and Sharpay stayed in the waiting room, while Gabriella was rushed in the emergency room. Then, Chad, Taylor and Ryan then came over. Taylor said, "We already knew that Gabriella was rushed to the hospital." Troy said, "How did you know, guys?" Ryan said, "Sharpay texted us that Gabriella was in danger. We're sorry if we didn't come immediately."

Troy then peeked at the emergency room, and he feels hurt to see Gabriella being diagnosed, with needles injected on her wrist, the doctors giving her oxygen, and the doctors trying to get her heartbeat back on the right wavelength. It felt so sick for him.

Sharpay and Taylor were in tears, and Ryan and Chad stood there, feeling so helpless.

But fortunately, the doctors knew what Gabriella's disease was: Breast Cancer.

_A few minutes latter, at Gabriella's ward_

Troy came in her ward, and a doctor was there. Troy asked he doctor, "Doc, is she going to be alright?" The doctor said, "I'm afraid she's not fine for now. By the way, my name's Dr. Jonathan Kishimoto. I'm the one that diagnosed your friend. The nurse with me is Sally Hartford. Now, can I speak to you outside?" Troy then got nothing left to say but to go outside.

Outside, Troy talked to Dr. Kishimoto. He then asked for some information.

(Author's note: Troy will speak first, followed by Dr. Kishimoto)

"Doc, Will my friend be fine afterwards?"

"Yes, Troy, she'll be fine later. Don't worry; she'll gain consciousness in about 30 minutes. Can I ask your friend's name?"

"Her name is Gabriella Montez."

"And her age?"

"16 years old, Doc."

"You've been her friend since when?"

"Since Me and Gabriella met in New Year's Eve. She was my best friend."

"Ok, now, your name?"

"Troy Bolton, age 16."

"Ok. Now, I have to tell you this, Mr. Bolton, Your friend has Breast Cancer. I think it was not hereditary since her family has no case of it, but unfortunately, she only have until New Year's Eve to live."

"What?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton. That's all we can do. Even our doctors can do anything about it. I think you have to give her special time with you alone. Or, you can spend her last time on this world by being with her in her house."

"I can't believe it. I'll make her happy on her last few days."

Troy then went back and saw Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor waiting in the waiting area near Gabriella's ward. Troy sadly said, "Guys, Gabriella won't live longer. There's no cure for her Breast Cancer. I'm doomed; she's too young to die."

Ryan and Chad told Troy, "There's still hope, Troy. What did the doctor say?" Troy said, "I must give my all in her last days on earth."

Taylor said, "Good luck, Troy. She's your responsibility."

_30 Minutes later_

Troy went in Gabriella's ward. Gabriella was now okay, but she still was weak. She said, "Troy, what did the Doctor told you?" Troy replied, "You got only until New Year's Eve to live. You got Breast Cancer, and I can't do anything about it. I'll soon lose you."

Then, Troy started crying on Gabriella's bed, because he can't do anything more to extend her life. Gabriella was starting to shed tears too because she'll never be with Troy forever… unless he dies early too. Troy then felt Gabriella's hand on his head and she said, "Don't lose hope, Troy. The Lord has a plan for us, I know. I love you Troy."

He said, "I love you too, Gabriella, but time is running out. The only thing I can do for you is to give you all my time for you. Did you remember awhile ago, we saw a beautiful necklace and locket combo in a jewelry store? I'll try to give you the other pair before Christmas." Gabriella said, "Thanks, Troy. You'll never give up."

Just then, Troy's parents and Miss Montez came. Miss Montez said, "Thank you for saving my daughter, Troy. I hope you did not go through a hard time there." Mr. Bolton said, "I'm proud of you, son." Troy then said, "You don't get it, Mom, Dad, and Miss Montez! Gabriella will die on New Year's Eve with Breast Cancer! And now, you'll be happy for what I did, while I am crying for what happened to her!" Miss Montez then said, "Troy, My daughter… will die?"

Miss Montez then approached her daughter and said, "Gabby, is that true?" Gabriella said, "Yes, Mama. The Doctor told Troy of my disease, and now, I'll never live later on." After hearing this, Miss Montez started crying. Also, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were worried, too. Troy said, "The only thing left to do is to give Gabriella a good time before she dies. Miss Montez, Let me be the one to make her happy on her last days here."

Then, Miss Montez stopped crying and she was assured that Troy will do anything to keep her happy until she dies.

_Dec. 14_

A few days later, Gabriella was removed from the hospital and was transferred to the Bolton residence. In other words, Gabriella will stay with the Boltons until she dies.

Troy said, "Gabriella, you can share my room until you die. Your mother transferred your bed here, so I can keep eyes on you." Gabriella said, "Thanks, Troy. You'll always be helpful. And I'd want to thank your parents for allowing me to stay with you and your family until my last breath."

Troy then went to his closet and he brought out his coin bank where he hid the other $15. Thus, he now has in his hands enough money to give Gabriella her 'last gift'.

Troy then said, "Everyday, we'll have fun together, just the two of us."

**Now, what will the two Lovers do now, starting the next day? Check out the next chapter to find out, and don't forget the review!**


	4. Their time together as one

Both Troy and Gabriella know that Gabriella had Breast Cancer. Now, Gabriella moves to the Bolton Residence until her last day on earth. Today, Troy takes Gabriella out until Christmas day, because she may not come back alive.

_Dec. 15_

(1st Background song played in the chapter: When there was me and you, sang by Vanessa Anne Hudgens from "High School Musical")

Today, Both Troy and Gabriella leave the house to have fun together, just them only. First, they go to the mall that they went before, and started looking at the items like usual. Later, they saw some children and they were awed by them. They later found out that they were separated from their parents, thus, they started to inform the parents of the said children and the parents thanked them for being with their children.

Then, Troy and Gabriella went to an arcade, and they played every two-player arcade game that was available there. Sometimes, Troy wins, sometimes, Gabriella wins, and sometimes, they were on a draw. Then, Troy tried some games that will win him tickets to give Gabriella a prize. At least he tired, and he won enough tickets to give Gabriella a big teddy bear.

Later, they watched a romantic movie that involved a teenage mermaid and her two human friends. (Try to figure out what movie they were watching.) Gabriella then asked Troy, "If I were a mermaid, will you still love me?" Troy said, "Of course, since you're beautiful." Then, both of them imagined themselves in the movie. When the movie ended, they later went for some good food at a fastfood store there. Now, Gabriella can't thank Troy enough for the entire good things that he did for her.

At last, they're home already, and as Gabriella goes to bed, Troy tucked her nice in the bed. He then said, "Gabriella, I hope you enjoyed this day. Until then, tomorrow, we'll go to an amusement park outside of the city." She then said, "Night-night, Troy. I love you." Troy the said, "Good night, my fair Gabriella." Then they both slept.

_Dec. 16_

Troy and Gabriella went out early when the sun rose up. Troy took the tickets that had a note. It read:

_Troy, I decided to give you and Gabriella tickets to go to Disneyland. I also reserved you two a stay at the hotel there, and I hope you two got the planes tickets with the note you're reading now. I hope you two enjoy your trip there._

_Miss Montez_

Gabriella said, "Oh, mom, you shouldn't have..." Troy then noticed the two luggages that were near the door. Troy then said, "Gabriella, let's go. We wouldn't want to be left out of our flight." They then left for Florida.

While at Disneyland, they had fun, they pictured with the Disney characters and sometimes, the Power Rangers (Author's note: my cousin told me that you get to see the Power Rangers at random parts of Disneyland at several times.) then they went in the rides of the park, and Gabriella can feel the wind at the Space mountain. Troy was happy to feel it, too.

Later, they saw the main street parade and both Troy and Gabriella took pictures of the parade. Then they ate somewhere in the park, and Troy bought Gabriella a big stuffed toy of Nemo. Later, it was already evening, and it was time to get back in the hotel. At that time, they slept together without some bad stuff happening in their room.

But, unfortunately, Gabriella then woke up at 1:30 am, and Troy noticed that she went to the garden there. Troy followed Gabriella and she noticed him. Gabriella then hugged Troy and she lovingly looked at Troy's eyes and said, "Troy, this is the best time I had with you, and I'll always remember it when I die on New Year's Eve." Troy said, "I love you Gabriella, and that will stay with you and me forever, even if death will separate us."

Then, a shooting star came over and both Troy and Gabriella wished for more years to live to be together. Then she cried, thinking that it all ends on the last day of 2006.

(2nd Background song played in the chapter: Too little too late, sang by JoJo)

_Dec. 17_

They continued their adventure in Disneyland, and this time, they got to see the other attractions and rides in the other places of Disneyland that they didn't see yesterday. After a long day in Disneyland, they had to say goodbye, and they left Florida back home to New York. They finally arrived home at 9:30 pm.

_Dec. 18_

They were given a chance to see Hollywood in Los Angeles. They left by 4:30 a.m., and someone greeted them by the time they got to the airport there. It was Hilary Duff, Gabriella's favorite celebrity. Hilary said, "Welcome to Los Angeles, Troy and Gabriella. I know that this is the last hour of Gabriella here on earth, as this was her last month here on earth, am I right?" Troy said, "On New Year's Eve, Gabriella will die. But thanks for knowing of our arrival, Miss Duff."

Hilary booked them a reservation on a good hotel there, and she said, "I'll come with you guys tomorrow. I'll contact you two tomorrow, and you'll enjoy on that day."

Troy and Gabriella opted to go on some of the places where celebrities will be found, and they got their autographs and took picture with them. Hilary noticed them and said, "That's what you'll do here on her last days here? You've got more to do than that, that's why I'm here." Troy was bewildered. Gabriella said, "You mean, you'll take us on a trip here in Los Angeles?" Hilary nodded and she said, "Come one, guys. You've got only a few days in this world, in case of Gabriella."

The night was spent on a good dinner with Hilary, Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was happy to be with Hilary on her last few days. Troy said, "Hilary, you'll take care of Gabriella. I think, she needs time alone, and I have to be alone, too."

Hilary said, "Troy, your mom told me that she was your responsibility. You should take care of her on her last days." Troy just said, "Hilary, you're right. We'll see you tomorrow morning, and all three of us will enjoy."

The next day, they enjoyed their time in Hollywood, and all of these were thanks to Miss Duff, and Gabriella thanked her for a good time.

**After a few days, they enjoyed in three places, and Gabriella couldn't be even happier. Come next chapter, Sharpay tries to break their happy days.**


	5. Almost betrayal and a friend's help

We last saw them with Hilary Duff on their first visit to Hollywood. Now, Sharpay tries to get Troy for herself by the time Troy and Gabriella gets home.

_Dec. 20, departure time_

Hilary brought them to the airport and she said, "Troy, Gabriella, I hope things will work out for you by the time you two get home. God bless you two, and may your trip be safe."

Troy and Gabriella thanked Hilary for a good time with her in Hollywood and they went to their plane that will take them home. Hilary waved at them and she said, "Good bye, Troy, Gabriella! I'll see you two again later on!"

_Back home, New York_

Troy and Gabriella were home again, and Sharpay, Chad, Ryan and Taylor surprised them when they got home. Troy and Gabriella showed them the pictures that they shot during their adventure trip. Sharpay said, "I can't believe you two! You got to see Disneyland, and got to be with Hilary Duff? That's so great of you two!" Chad was heard saying, "It's a pleasure for a Wildcat team captain to go that far."

After some chit chat and good snacks, Troy said, "Guys, thanks for visiting. Both of us must rest now, we were tired from our travels. Please, come back some other day." Then, they all left Troy and Gabriella alone. Sharpay said to herself when she was now outside, "Troy, I'm sorry, but I must stop your happiness for now." She then quietly left the Bolton residence.

_Dec. 22_

Troy was all alone because Gabriella was sent to check up on her cancer status. Troy opted to stay in his room because he didn't know what else he can do for her. All of a sudden, he heard somebody else downstairs.

It was Sharpay.

She asked, "Mrs. Bolton, is Troy home?"

Mrs. Bolton said, "Yes, he is here, but in his room. He was depressed. You can go check him out." Sharpay then rushed to Troy's room. Troy was startled and he said, Sharpay, what are you doing here?"

She said, "Troy, I love you so much. It's only you don't notice me so much after Gabriella occupied your friendship. Now, be mine, Troy! Love me!"

Sharpay kissed Troy hardly and Troy was offended. He said, "Sharpay, please, don't do this to me!" she didn't care, as she took her clothes on by one and Sharpay was still trying to get Troy's attention. But Troy kept trying to stop Sharpay from trying to get her attention, until…

Troy finally pushed her off his bed and said, "I'm sorry, Sharpay. I can't love you now! I'm in a sorry state, and I can't go with you now. Not today, Sharpay, not today."

Sharpay then shed a tear and she said, "I'm sorry too, Troy. I wasn't thinking either. I was too impulsive… I got to go. Sorry again, Troy." She then took her clothes, dressed up again, and left. Troy said when she left, "At last… she's gone. Otherwise that would have destroyed my reputation."

Gabriella has arrived at last, and she kissed Troy when she got back. She said, "What happened to you? You felt so destroyed." Troy said, "Sharpay came, and she tried to break us apart. I think she wasn't feeling good either. How's your checkup?" Gabriella said, "I'm afraid, it's now on level 4 of my cancer. There's no turning back."

Troy was crying again. He felt that it is the end for him. He thought to himself, _if Gabriella dies, whom will I love now? If I hooked up with Sharpay… NO! I can't do this! I'd rather be alone than to be with Sharpay all life long, please!_ Then Gabriella said, "Troy, why are you crying again?" Troy then hugged Gabriella tightly and he said, "Please… never let go, Gabriella." Gabriella then felt the warmth of Troy's love for her. Troy hugged her tightly as if this was her last time with Troy, and she started crying too.

That night, Gabriella left Troy and went to Taylor's house. Gabriella said, "I know it's late, Taylor, but…" Taylor said, "Come in, Gabriella. I was expecting you." She came in, and they went to Taylor's room.

Taylor then asked Gabriella, "Ok, Gabriella, old pal, can you show me your breasts? I have to figure out the cause." Gabriella then took off her shirt and Taylor was horrified to see it. Taylor then said, "Gabriella, that's one of the symptoms! A discharge was coming out of your nipple! Oh no, and it got worse, too." Gabriella then thought again, _Oh no… it's happening again! I wasn't more careful now…_

Taylor then said, "Gabriella, I can still save you from the clutches of death! Let's make a medicine that can stop cancer, as in all kinds of cancer. We have to hurry!" Gabriella said, "No, Taylor. That's too hard. But thanks for helping me, friend. I've got to go now. Troy might be looking for me." Gabriella wore her shirt again and left.

By the time she went back home, Troy was still awake in their bedroom. Troy said, "I think you went to Taylor, I presume. How's your visit?" Gabriella said, "My cancer is not good at all after having it checked by Taylor. I'm not going to make it any longer."

Troy said, "Let's go to bed now. Christmas is near, and we must spend your Christmas together one last time." Then they went to bed.

**Things are getting tricky one after the next. On to the next chapter… coming soon!**


	6. Christmas and the fury

It's already Christmas day, and now, Troy goes back to the jewelry store in the mall to give his "heart present" to Gabriella. Let's find out in this chapter.

_Dec. 24_

Both the Boltons and Miss Montez are preparing for the Christmas party, with both families joining as one for Gabriella's sake. Gabriella was still in bed, until she dreamed of her father.

_Dream sequence_

(Author's note: Gabriella speaks first, followed by her father, and vice versa.)

Gabriella was walking in the depths of space, and she saw her father.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Gabriella. I'm your father."

"But, daddy, you're dead. You can't just show up-"

"I know I'm dead. But you mustn't die yet. Someone still needs you while here in earth."

"You mean, Troy?"

"Yes."

"But, I don't understand it!"

"Gabriella, my only daughter, if ever the Lord will send you home to heaven, we can never tell."

"But dad…"

"You'll find out sooner or later. For now, get back home."

"Dad… I have one more thing to ask you… what's your name?"

"You'll know. Someday."

Then Gabriella woke up. She then called Troy and Troy went back to get to her bed. He asked, "Gabriella, what happened?" Gabriella said, "Troy… my father showed up. He told me something… about my death." Troy said, "I know something will be coming to us, Gabriella! I hope that things will be fine before you death date." Then he hugged her.

Troy then rushed away from home and in tears as well. He thought of himself, _this is the end. I can't take it any more… I might as well end my life, too._

Then the Holy Spirit said, "Troy, why are you running away in haste?"

Troy said, "Because Gabriella will die, and I can't do anything anymore!"

The Holy Spirit said, "Don't lose hope. I have a plan for both of you. Just buy your girlfriend the gift for Christmas. I'll take care of the rest. If she dies on New Year's Eve, I'll give you a miracle."

Troy the said, "I trust on you, lord."

Troy then went on the jewelry store in the mall, and he asked the store owner if the necklace-locket combination was still available. Fortunately, the store owner said, "At last, the one who requested for the necklace is here. Are you going to buy it?"

Troy said, "Yes, sir. I will buy it. Now, I have $25. Can I buy it gift wrapped?" The store owner said, "I'll need your picture and your girlfriend's picture first." Then he gave to the store owner the pictures and he told one of the employees, "Start doing the gift wrapping. Put these pictures inside the lockets."

After Troy got the 'gift', he went home. But on his way home, he met a robber. The robber said, "What's in the wrap?" Troy said, "Nothing. Let me go!" "The robber said, "You can't fake me this time. I know it's something precious." Troy said, "No, it's a secret package that I must give to someone." The robber said, "Give it to me!" the robber tugged the present with Troy and Troy got furious. He said with a rage, "Don't give me a bad time!"

Troy then unleashed his fury and gave the robber a big body ache by beating him up mercilessly that got the attention of the crowd. Troy had finally finished his rage and he said, "Don't give me a bad day." The robber was brutally beat up and tired, too. The crowd cheered and the policeman said, "You did a good job. We've being searching that ruthless robber for months. Thanks." The policeman then gave Troy a good handshake and he said, "You can pick up the reward anytime, just leave your name to us."

Troy then left his name and he left. But before Troy can go, the robber said, "I'm sorry. Merry Christmas to you and May your girl friend love your gift." Troy was confused, as the robber was sent to jail.

The next day, it was already Christmas. Troy gave Gabriella the gift, and after she opened it, her eyes were filled with tears. Gabriella said, "Oh, Troy, this is what I wanted for so long! Thank you, sweetie! I love you!" then she kissed Troy. Troy was happy for her, but he was still not happy regarding Gabriella's upcoming death. He was still hurt.

On the night of Christmas, The Lord showed up on Troy. He said, "Troy, why are you not rejoicing today?" Troy said, "May the Lord live forever! How can I not rejoice if my Girlfriend will die on the end of the year?" The Lord said, "If she dies on New Year's Eve, you have to wait. I'll show you something on that day." Troy said, "What do you mean, Lord Almighty?" The Lord said, "You'll see!" then he faded in the night sky.

Troy said, "What does he have in store for me?"

**Looks like the Lord has a plan for Troy, so, we'll see it in the next few chapters.**


	7. Gabriella's final request

The Lord showed up on Troy two times on the last chapter. Now, Gabriella has a request for her beloved.

_The day after Christmas (Dec. 26)_

Gabriella was sitting in the terrace and she was thinking of something, about the first time that they met. She remembered all that secret love on that day, yet she can still feel it. She looks back in New Year's Eve '05…

_New Year's Eve '05_

_Troy and Gabriella walk out onto the Freestyle club balcony for a chat over some hot chocolate_

_Troy: But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?_

_Gabriella: Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted._

_Troy: Really? Why is that?_

_Gabriella: I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career._

_Troy: Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe._

_Gabriella: Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!_

_Troy: I know! Completely!_

_Gabriella: Well you sounded like you've sung a lot, too._

_Troy: Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me. _

_Crowd: 9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!_

_The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display begins. Troy and Gabriella look at each other in a moment of silence before Gabriella breaks the silence_

_Gabriella: I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year._

_Troy: Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow._

_Gabriella: Yeah!_

_Troy: Here, put your number in._

_They take out their cell phones_

_Troy: Here._

_Troy takes a picture of Gabriella_

_Gabriella: You too._

_Troy takes a picture of himself with Gabriella's phone_

_Troy: There you go._

_Gabriella walks away without Troy noticing_

_Troy: Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?_

_Troy discovers that Gabriella has left. He looks at the picture of her in his phone longingly_

_Troy: Gabriella._

The scene returns to Gabriella, still in the terrace.

She then sighed and said, "Everything was great, no problems. I felt like a… girl, thanks to Troy. What if both of us go back to the place where we met? Maybe, that will be my death place, since we started to meet each other in there for the first time."

Troy then came and said, "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I can't do anything, and the Lord showed up to me that 'he had a plan', but what was it? Is it going to be on the day that you die?"

Gabriella, knowing her lover's sadness, said, "Troy, I have a plan. I wish to die in your arms… at the place where we first met." Troy said "Gabriella, we can't go there. It's too late to get there, and it's far away, from New York." Gabriella said, "Troy, I'll die anytime this week. Please grant my wish, sing together there, and many more… the things that we didn't did when we first met there."

Fortunately, Troy's parents heard it and Mr. Bolton said, "Gabriella, you met my son… on New Year's Eve there?" Gabriella said, "Yes, Mr. Bolton. Ever since, our lives were changed because of that fateful meeting there hadn't Troy put his courage aside." Mrs. Bolton commented, "Gabriella, let's invite your mom and let's go to that place… Honey, where was that place again?"

Mr. Bolton tries to think where they had their New Year's Eve vacation back in '05. Troy then said, "Mom, Dad, thanks. When do we leave?" Mr. Bolton said, "I'll do the reservations now, and we'll leave later. You have to wait, you two." Troy said, "I'm so excited… a bit." Gabriella noticed it and she said, "Why a bit excited?" Troy said sadly, "Because you'll die this week. I'm feeling helpless now, more than ever." Gabriella said, "If God said that he had a plan, he'll make a way for us. Don't lose hope, my darling." Gabriella then kissed Troy, and Troy just sighed.

_12:30 pm_

All the things that they will bring were already packed in the car, and the Boltons were prepared to leave for the lodge where the two lovers (Troy and Gabriella) first met on New Year's Eve. Now, they're ready to leave, with Troy and Gabriella on the rear seats of the car. But, they will take the airport to get there, as the lodge where it all started was in the mountains. All of them got their things ready as they went on the jet plane, and the left for the said lodge. After a long trip, they finally made it, and they finally rested for about 2 hours.

_4:00 pm_

Troy and Gabriella decided to ski at the cliff there, because it was one thing Gabriella never ever tried yet, and Troy then taught her to snowboard, which is one of Troy's favorite sports that he did before in that place. Gabriella had so much fun and so was Troy, who forgot the day that Gabriella will die. Troy can then picture peace: the happiness of his sweetheart, Gabriella, enjoying her last days on earth.

Troy was so lost on his mind when he tripped on a piece of rock, which Gabriella noticed. Gabriella then went to Troy and said, "Troy, are you ok? That was one big fall there!" then she laughed sweetly as she carried Troy up. Troy said, "Thanks, Gabriella." They then continued snowboarding, and Troy said, "I wish that everyday, we'll be happy always." Gabriella thought to herself, _I hope that Troy will be fine after all these. It's hard for someone like him to keep thinking of not so good things regarding my upcoming death._

It was sunset when Troy and Gabriella finally got up again in the top of the cliff and Gabriella said, "Oh, Troy, look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?" Troy said, "Yes, Gabriella. It's as beautiful as you. But, that will comeback the next day, I know." Gabriella said, "The sun returns everyday. But for me, I may never come back." Troy said, "What made you say that?" Gabriella softly said, "A few days from now, I'm gone." Troy was supposed to reply to Gabriella about what she said until a voice boomed out, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, if it isn't my classmates, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Well, nice to see you two again."

Troy and Gabriella turned around and they saw Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Troy said, "What are you two doing here? We thought that you two were-" Then, all of a sudden, Chad and Taylor came in. Gabriella said, "Chad! Taylor! Ryan! Sharpay! I thought you guys were back at home!" Taylor said, "We knew you two were here, so let's make this our last days here with you, Gabriella!" Troy and Gabriella were delighted to se them again, so they went back in the lodge together.

**Surprise, surprise! Looks like all of them are here! Well, let's see what will happen in the next chapter. But I tell you, the next chapter is NOT yet the last one!**


	8. Goodbye Gabriella

Don't think that that is the last chapter of this drama story that I was doing. This is supposedly the last part of the story, but one reader wanted a good ending on this story, so, to give her request in fulfillment, watch out for the next one. If you noticed that I repeated the scene from chapter 1, that's because it's Gabriella's flashback.

This is the part that I and the rest of the readers are waiting for: Gabriella's untimely death! Enjoy and weep if you have to! By the way, we move forward to New Year's Eve since I can't tell the rest of the stuff that our friends did on the other days before Dec. 30 (I leave that thinking to the readers).

_Dec. 30, 12:30 pm 9 (after lunch)_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor were warming in the fireplace and Sharpay was trying to be nice to Troy. All of them are talking of the great things that happened to them, all of these were memories of the musical. Gabriella said, "Guys, let's spend some more time outside, I'm enjoying what Troy taught me." Taylor said, "Let's see what Gabriella learned from Troy this time!" then, all of them, left the fireplace and went out to see Gabriella's snowboarding moves.

As expected, all of them were awed by what Gabriella did. Chad said, "Cool! I bet I can do it too."

Gabriella said, "Are you on for a challenge?" Chad said, "Sure! Let's rock!" Troy said, "Wait for me! You'll never know if you forget me!" then, Gabriella, Chad and Troy went on snowboarding, and Ryan cheered, "Let's find out who will win!" Ryan, Taylor and Sharpay then grabbed a snowmobile and they raced with them.

In the end, Gabriella won over Troy and Chad. Gabriella then laughed heartily and said, "Never ever under estimate a fast learner and a girl!" Troy and Chad then fell down and laughed, and Ryan came down the snowmobile and said, "I bet Gabriella won." Chad said, "She just did." Sharpay and Taylor then lay down on the snowy ground and did a snow angel from on the ground, which Gabriella pictured it.

Troy said, "I'll leave you guys for a while. I want to be alone." Then he left quietly and stopped walking to lean on a tree. He then banged his head on a tree, in which the snow fell over on him. He then said, "I'm such a miserable fool! I'm losing her anytime. And I'm never going to be happy, anymore, and yet, I'm still waiting for the answer from the Lord!" Then he cried, and his tears crystallized. Then he noticed it, and he said, "Tears… they became crystals! Now, this is my last gift for her." Then he went back to where his friends were, but Sharpay was the last one there.

Sharpay said, "Troy, they left. Do you want to go back now?"

Troy said, "Let's go back now, Sharpay. And no more dirty tricks on me!"

Sharpay just sighed, and she followed Troy back to the lodge.

_5:30 pm_

Gabriella was all alone in her room. Troy then came in and said, 'Gabriella, here's something for you, my last gift for you." Troy then handed Gabriella his tears that became crystals, and Gabriella asked Troy, "What are these, Troy?" Troy said, "My tears. They became crystals by the time they touched the snow." Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears and she said, "Thanks you Troy! That was your last gift for me? Thanks!"

Troy knew that this was his last for her. But she said, "Did you lock the door?" Troy said, "Yes." Gabriella said, "Get a piece of bond paper, and we'll do something." She then took off her upper clothing, and she removed her bra as well. Troy said, "Don't tell me,"

Gabriella then holds her breast and discharge was on her hands. She then pressed her hand with the discharge and she wrote with a ball pen: A bond that never failed for life.

Gabriella said, "Hold my breast, and do the same thing that I did on the bond paper."

Troy did do the same thing that Gabriella did, and he put his hand in the bond paper- his hand print was next to Gabriella's- and he wrote: Love is forever. Then, Gabriella lied down and Troy clasped her hand. Gabriella said, "Troy, I only have a few hours left to go, and it's getting dark outside. It's about time, later." Gabriella then sat up on the bed, Troy then lied his head down on Gabriella's lap, and Gabriella closed her eyes and stroked Troy's head gently.

Troy said, "I wish we could always be together like this." Gabriella said softly, "Me too, my darling. But, now, we get to do it- this is our first and last this year." Troy then got up and said, "Let's go. This is our last night together, so let's sing." Gabriella then got up, dressed, and they left for the party.

_8:30 pm_

Troy and Gabriella had entered the party, and Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan were waiting for them. Chad said, "Troy! We thought you two will not come!" Taylor said, "This is Gabriella's last time here. Let's party!"

The Host came and said, "Well, well, well. It looks like we got some old folks that came here for another countdown!" Gabriella said, "Thank you, sir, but this is my last time here. I'll die at Midnight." The Host said, "Well, we'll give them one last time here. Looks like one won't live one more time after this song." Sharpay and Ryan were amazed that Troy and Gabriella were not first timers there, as they will hear them sing together for one last time.

Troy said, "Ready for the last song, Gabriella?"

Gabriella said, "Well, let's do it, darling."

They started to sing "Start of something new" like they did when they first met together. After the song, they embraced each other and all went in cheers. Little did they know, Troy's parents and Miss Montez were there, watching at them, like it was the last song that they sang together.

Troy and Gabriella then left the place, and went to the balcony where they first had their conversation. Like in the time that they first saw each other, they were alone.

_11:30 pm_

Gabriella said, "Troy, this was the place where we had our first conversation. Do you still remember it?" Troy said, "Of course, Gabriella. I hoped for something that others want me to be, until we came together and changed everything." Gabriella said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Troy. I have only 30 minutes to live, and this is the prefect place for me to say goodbye to you."

Troy said, "I can't just say goodbye that easily. I'm just scared." Gabriella then let out her tears and said, "I'm going to miss you badly, because I'm now in heaven. I'll see you someday… if the Lord permits us to be together until heaven."

Finally, the time had come for them to part ways, as the crowd was finally counting down the last 30 seconds to 2007. As they count, Gabriella was feeling sick, and she fell down in the floor. Troy kneeled down and holds Gabriella in his arms. Gabriella said, weakly, "Troy, time to go. I'm ready to go home to our maker. I'll miss you…" Troy aid, "Gabriella, I don't want you to go away. If you're gone, who'll be with me?"

Gabriella continued, "I'm allowing you to love Sharpay until you die, and then, you'll come back to me. Promise me that you'll be mine forever, even though death will separate us. Promise me, Troy!" Troy said, "I promise, Gabriella! I love you forever!"

The crowd was counting to ten, and Gabriella said, "Ready to let go?"

Troy said, sadly, "I'm ready to let go. Until we see each other again."

By the time the crowd counted the number one, Gabriella said softly, "Good bye, my love." Then she died in Troy's arms, as the crowd cheered for the New Year, Troy shouted and cried badly because Gabriella was dead. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Miss Montez came and Miss Montez asked Troy, "Is my daughter dead?"

Troy said sadly, "Miss Montez, I'm sorry. She's gone now." Then he cried amidst the launching of colorful fireworks and all the cheers. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Miss Montez can't help but to see Troy crying, and all of them were sad for an untimely death. Then, someone rests her hand on Troy's shoulder and said, "I feel sorry for you, Troy. I heard it all." It was Sharpay who said that.

Troy said, "Sharpay… I'll miss her so badly." Sharpay then hugged Troy.

Sharpay then said, "Everything will be fine again, you'll see. Life's like that, you know."

**Doesn't this chapter made you cry? Well, that's not yet the end, actually.**


	9. Heaven's encounter

Sorry because that last chapter was supposed to be the last part of the story due to one reader at that wanted Gabriella "To live." Well, we'll see the encounter in heaven, with her father and God. (Geez, I ain't copying from Mitch Albom's "The five people you meet in heaven", I swear!)

_Heaven_

Gabriella was now in heaven, wearing a white robe, the kind that Jesus also weared. She then got to the end of her journey and saw Jesus and her father. Gabriella finally got to hug her father tightly, like she never got to do so. Then Jesus finally spoke to her.

(Author's note: we'll read this part, script style)

Jesus: Gabriella, like I told you, I had a plan. Are you ready?

Gabriella: What do you mean? But why did you told me now, and not when I was still alive?

Jesus: I was preparing it. The plan is a surprise for your sweetheart, so don't be discouraged, my daughter.

Gabriella: But I want to stay with my dad!

Jesus: You know that someone loves you back on earth. You're forgetting something; you two made a pact that you two will live on love forever until you two will die. I can record what pact that two people do to each other. Like in your case, I can remember it!

Gabriella: Now, I wish to stay with my dad, because I missed him a long time. Please, Lord?

Gabriella's dad, Brent: Gabriella, my daughter, you must go back! I know it's hard, but you have to go back. I know what will make my daughter happy, so go back. Troy's waiting for you.

Gabriella: Dad…

Jesus: You heard your father. I'll send you back now.

Gabriella: But, I have more questions to ask you! Dad, why did you leave us earlier? Lord, why did you took my dad's life when I wasn't looking at reality?

Brent: Gabriella, I know that you'll be happier with Troy that me, because seeing me here at home can wait. But Troy can't wait, so it's time to be back in his arms.

Jesus: Time to go home, Gabriella. I can't stand seeing Troy cry.

Gabriella: I'll miss you dad. I'll see you later. (Hugs her dad tightly)

Brent: I'll see you someday. For now, let love reign between you and Troy!

Jesus: Ready to go back and let go?

Gabriella: I'm ready to go home to Troy.

(Gabriella kisses her dad and walks away and sees her father and Jesus one last time with a tear in her eye)

Gabriella: Goodbye…

(Gabriella is then sucked by force back to the sky, and shouts "Daddy!")

**This is the end of her heaven's encounter. Now, she'll be coming back to Troy! Watch out for their reunion on the final chapter!**


	10. Back in my arms

We already saw the encounter between Gabriella, her dad and Jesus. Now, she'll be back at home, a few minutes later. Now, let's go back to Troy and company.

Troy was still crying at Gabriella's death, still holding Gabriella in his arms. Mr. Bolton said, "Let's go. Her request is fulfilled, and we must go, Troy." Troy said, "Let me bring her home and prepare for her burial. It's about time."

Sharpay said, "I feel sad for you, Troy. Can I go with you home?"

Troy said, "Let's go now. But, I'll stay for awhile. I just want to be alone."

All of them left Troy and just slumped in a wall there. He then cried and said, "I'll never be happy again. She's gone, and now, she'll never come back to me."

But Troy wasn't seeing Gabriella move her hand slowly. She even said slowly, "Troy…"

Troy then lifted his head and saw Gabriella move slowly, trying to get up. Troy thought to himself, _Could this be true? Gabriella… lives again?_ Then he rushed to her and he saw her eyes open slowly. Gabriella said weakly, "Troy, you never failed to wait for my return. This was the Lord's plan that you've being waiting for." Troy then hugged Gabriella tightly but Gabriella said, "Oh, Troy, don't crush me."

Troy then lets go of her, and said, "I'm happy! I'll never be a single guy anymore! My love has returned, and now, I'll never be alone." Troy then got up, helped Gabriella up as well, and Troy's Parents, Miss Montez, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor came to where Troy and Gabriella where. Miss Montez then came and said, "Gabby, is this true? You're alive again?" Gabriella said, "Yes mother. The Lord made me live again, and I saw daddy too."

Miss Montez then hugged her daughter and Sharpay can't believe it. Sharpay then said, "I know I can never get Troy for myself, and I know that you two are meant for each other, so, break a leg." Gabriella was confused and she said, "I know what did you say, good luck." Sharpay said, "No, not this time. In my words, it's 'live forever in love with Troy.' may you two live forever in love." Gabriella then hugged Sharpay and thanked her.

Mr. Bolton said, "It's a miracle. We've finally witnessed a miracle here." Chad, Mrs. Bolton and Taylor just nodded with belief. Then, Mr. Montez and Jesus appeared to them, as Mr. Montez said to Troy, "Troy, take care of my daughter, because I never had the chance to do it to her since I died earlier in an accident. May you two live in love and peace, and I know that you are for my daughter."

Troy then nodded and said, "Mr. Montez, I promise, I'll always protect and love your daughter. May you retire with trust in me." Jesus then said, "Now, all of you, you have a lesson to learn and a miracle that all of you saw. Now, may things be peaceful for all of you. And Troy, keep that promise!" then they faded in the sky. Troy nodded and said, "I'll keep that promise, Lord. You'll be assured of it."

Troy then said, "My sweet heart."

Gabriella replied, "My darling." Then they kissed and all were happy, as the couple walks away.

Mrs. Bolton said, "Well, that's what love can do." Miss Montez just nodded in agreement and Mr. Bolton said, "I can only say one thing that we all can agree: Jesus is love!"

Chad, Ryan and Taylor were happy for that time that Gabriella was miraculously resurrected. Taylor said, "Someday, everything will still be good for them." Chad said, "You can say it again, Taylor. I'm happy for them."

Well, one thing's for sure: love conquers all, even death.

**THE END**

**At last, that's the last of this story. Leave a review please!**

And what happened to Sharpay? Well, you can see that she cried alone because she was near to having Troy for herself, yet she said to herself, _Maybe, I'll have a love of my own, someday._ Poor Sharpay, better luck next time!


End file.
